superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Norse Deity Physiology
The power to use the traits and powers of Norse Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities The user has access to the power and abilities of the Gods and Goddesses of Norse mythology and Germanic mythology. Somewhat like Greek mythology, Norse also had three broad groups of deities, although they weren't supplanted by succeeding groups but intermingled and revered/placated simultaneously. :Æsir are connected to war, nobility, and power. :Vanir are associated with fertility, wisdom and the ability to see the future. :Jötunn are connected to primal, untamed and destructive aspects of nature, and many were more placated than worshiped. Note that several jotun were counted among the other groups more than on their own. Deities 'Æsir' *'Balder' **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fearlessness **Invulnerability (Except against mistletoe) **Light Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Precognition ***Precognitive Dreaming **Pure Heart **Purification **Supernatural Beauty *'Bil and Hjúki' **Supernatural Fruit Empowerment ***Ascended Physiology (granted by Idun) **Lunar Deity Physiology **Lunar Embodiment (Waxing & Waning Moon) **Mortality (avoided by eating Iduns apples) **Spirit Physiology *'Bragi' **Artistic Intuition **Empathic Voice **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Wisdom **Inscription Casting **Music Manipulation **Omnilegence **Omnilingualism **Persuasion **Voice Manipulation *'Dellingr' **Day Inducement **Door Projection **Twilight Embodiment (the Dawn) ***Twilight Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty *'Eir' **Flawless Healing **Health Manipulation **Medicine Manipulation **Valkyrie Physiology *'Forseti' **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Healing **Justice Manipulation **Light Generation **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Frigg' **Authority **Birth Manipulation **Bond Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation **Clairvoyance ***Precognition **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Fertility Magic **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience ****Enhanced Intelligence ****Supernatural Wisdom **Thread Manipulation *'Gefjon' **Agriculture Intuition **Clairvoyance ***Precognition **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Shapeshifting *'Heimdall' **Absolute Senses **Clairvoyance ***Precognition **Enhanced Senses ***Enhanced Hearing ***Enhanced Vision ****Night Vision ****Telescopic Vision **Enhanced Strength **Guardianship **Light Manipulation ***Rainbow Manipulation *'Hel' **Age Acceleration **Death-Force Manipulation ***Death Inducement ****Kiss of Death ***Necromancy ***Resurrection ***Rot Inducement ****Necrosis Inducement ***Soul Summoning **Disease Manipulation **Ice Manipulation (in her realm) **Mythical Plane Lordship (Helheim) ***Underworld Lordship **Transcendent Undead Physiology *'Hlín' **Protection Embodiment **Supernatural Combat *'Hœnir' **Insanity Inducement/Violence Inducement (Battle Frenzy) **Passion Embodiment **Poetry Embodiment **Pleasure Inducement ***Sexual Inducement **Soul Embodiment (Spirituality) *'Höðr' **Blindsight **Darkness Manipulation **Winter Embodiment ***Winter Manipulation *'Iðunn' **Immortality Bestowal **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation (Apples) ***Plant Growth ***Plant Magic ***Wood Manipulation **Youth Manipulation ***Youth Inducement *'Máni' **Lunar Deity Physiology **Lunar Embodiment ***Esoteric Moon Manipulation ***Lunar Manipulation **Supernatural Speed **Temporal Cognition *'Meili' **Dimensional Travel (The Nine Worlds) **Travel Manipulation *'Mímir' **Head Physiology **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience ****Absolute Wisdom **Knowledge Embodiment *'Odin' **Combat Empowerment **Divine Lord Physiology **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Hunting Intuition **Insanity Inducement/Violence Inducement (Battle Frenzy) **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience ****Absolute Intelligence ****Absolute Wisdom ****Absolute Wits ****Clairvoyance *****Precognition **Literary Manipulation (Poetry & Runic Alphabet) **Mythical Plane Lordship (Asgard and Valhalla) ***Army Manipulation (Those of Valhalla) ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Necromancy **Omni-Magic **Omnineutrality **Predator Instinct **Shapeshifting **War Manipulation ***Battlefield Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Sif' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Gold Mimicry (limited to her hair) **Guardianship **Magic Immunity **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth *'Sjöfn' **Flawless Healing **Harmony Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Passion Manipulation *'Sól' **Enhanced Beauty **Solar Deity Physiology **Solar Embodiment ***Esoteric Sun Manipulation ***Solar Manipulation **Supernatural Speed *'Thor' **Blunt Weapon Proficiency ***Divine Weaponry (Mjolnir) **Deity Lightning Manipulation ***Electricity Manipulation ****Lightning Bolt Projection **Divine Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation **Guardianship **Purification **Sky Energy Manipulation ***Celestial Manipulation ***Sky Manipulation **Soil Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Supernatural Strength **Terrain Manipulation *'Týr' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Fear Masking **Guardianship **Justice Embodiment **Law Manipulation ***Law Inducement ***Law Intuition **Lie Detection **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Váli' **Accelerated Development **Accelerated Growth **Divine Combat **Divine Slayer **Justice Embodiment **Supernatural Survivability **Vengeance Embodiment **War Manipulation ***Weapon Proficiency *'Vár' **Concord Manipulation **Oath Embodiment ***Absolute Contract ***Bond Manipulation ***Guardianship ***Nigh Omniscience ***Oath Keeping ***Oath Manipulation ***Punishment *'Vé and Vili' **Countenance **Hearing Manipulation **Speech Manipulation *'Víðarr' **Revenge Empowerment **Vengeance Embodiment **Inaudibility **Supernatural Strength *'Vör/Snotra' **Absolute Wisdom **Enhanced Spearmanship 'Vanir' *'Beyla' **Bee Manipulation **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement *'Byggvir' **Agriculture Intuition **Forest Lordship **Wood Embodiment ***Forest Physiology *'Freyr' **Abundance Manipulation **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Endurance **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Growth Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Mythical Plane Lordship (Alfheim) ***Shamanism (Alf Seidr) **Peace Manipulation ***Serenity Inducement **Plant Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation **Sacred Energy Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation (Sunlight) **Summer Manipulation **Weather Manipulation (Fair Weather) ***Rain Manipulation *'Freyja' **Authority (over the Valkyrie) **Beauty Manipulation ***Supernatural Beauty **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Gold Manipulation ***Gold Generation (Her Tears) **Love Manipulation ***Love Inducement **Magic ***Shamanism **Mythical Plane Lordship (Folkvangr) ***Army Manipulation (Warriors that reside in her realm) ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Necromancy **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Gersemi' **Beauty Manipulation ***Supernatural Beauty **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Supernatural Intelligence ***Supernatural Wits **Love Manipulation *'Gullveig' **Magic ***Dark Arts **Nigh Omniscience **Prescience **Resurrection *'Kvasir' **Concord Inducement **Knowledge Deity Physiology **Knowledge Embodiment ***Knowledge Manipulation **Mystical Blood *'Njörðr' **Air Manipulation ***Wind Generation **Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Ichthyoid Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Monetary Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Water Manipulation 'Jötunn' *'Ægir' **Alcohol Manipulation **Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Ichthyoid Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation **Party Inducement *'Bergelmir' **Cold Manipulation **Ice Manipulation **Giant Physiology *'Gerðr' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Light Generation **Plant Growth **Supernatural Beauty *'Loki' **Decoy Creation **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Fear Masking **Fire Generation **Fire Manipulation **Gender Transformation **Illusion Manipulation **Intuitive Aptitude **Invisibility **Magic **Persuasion **Shapeshifting **Tactical Analysis **Trickster *'Rán' **Death Inducement ***Drowning **Ocean Manipulation **Soul Trapping (Her net) *'Skaði' **Enhanced Accuracy **Hunting Deity Physiology **Mountain Manipulation **Predator Instinct **Winter Manipulation *'Surtr' **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Giant Physiology **Mythical Plane Lordship (Muspelheim) ***Authority (Fire Giants) **Primordial Fire Manipulation **Volcanic Lordship *'Thrym' **Earth Manipulation **Giant Physiology **Mythical Plane Lordship (Jotunheim) ***Authority (Earth Giants) *'Útgarða-Loki' **Earth Manipulation **Giant Physiology ***Shapeshifting **Magic ***Illusion Manipulation **Supernatural Wits Variations *Jotunn Physiology *Transcendent Elf Physiology Associations *Elf Physiology *Draugr Physiology *Dwarf Physiology *Jörmungandr Physiology *Transcendent Physiology *Troll Physiology *Valkyrie Physiology Limitations * User may be destined to die in Ragnarök, the Norse version of the End Times. * User may still be mortal, with their youth being intact only by the Apples of Iðunn. Known Users Mythology *Deities (Norse Mythology) **Æsir **Jotunn **Vanir Literature *Krampus (Krampus the Yule Lord) *Norse Gods (Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard) *Norse Demigods (Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard) *Witches and Warlocks (Blue Bloods, Beauchamp Family and Summer on East End Series) *Mr. Wednesday (American Gods) *Low Key Lyesmith (American Gods) *Shadow Moon (American Gods) Related sites *Gods of Asgard from Blue Bloods Universe Wikia *Norse Gods from Smite Wikia *Norse Gods from Norse World of Rick Riordan Wikia *Norse from Age of Empires Wikia *Norse Gods from Almighty Johnsons Wikia *Norse Gods from God of War Wikia *Norse Gods from Riordan Wikia *Asgardians from Hercules-Xena Wikia *Deities from Unnatural World Wikia *Asgardian from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Wikia *Asgardians from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia *Asgardians from DC Wikia *Norse gods‎ from Official Smite Wiki *Norse Gods from Disney's Hercules Wikia *Aesir & Vanir from The Demonic Paradise Wikia *Asgardians & Vanir from Marvel Cinematic Database Wikia *Norse Deity Physiology from Xarxu Multiverse Wikia *Norse Deity Physiology from Powerlisting Wikia Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries